A Former Cross Dresser
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: Seisyu has a new gym teacher...and he's suspicious of Kyo! Incudes a character from I My Me! Strawberry Eggs, but you don't need to have seen IMM to read this. Second and last chapter is up!
1. Part 1

Here it is! My second Girl Got Game fic! I'm pleasantly surprised that my first fic was as well liked by as much people as it was. I certainly didn't think it'd get 23 reviews! Knowing that people like my writing gives me a warm feeling inside…Even if you were being nice 'cause it was my first fanfic. I guess I should have written earlier that it was meant to be a one-shot since I got some requests to update. Sorry you guys!

Anyway this fic occurs in volume 9 after Kyo and Chiharu's first "date" but before Kyo's secret is discovered. It is sort of a crossover with the anime I My Me! Strawberry Eggs. I say "sort of" because only one character from IMM is in it. I also know that IMM is a very little known anime (although at the time I wrote this there are about as many GGG fics as there are IMM fics on this site). The way I wrote this fic, you don't have to have seen IMM before reading this (I recommend watching IMM though, especially if you read GGG. It's such a great and underrated anime!). I wrote this because I thought it would be cute if a former cross-dresser like Hibiki Amawa met a current cross-dresser like Kyo. I am assuming that IMM and GGG occur in the same "world", but there's no real reason they can't. It's not like having Full Metal Panic and Full Metal Alchemist occur in the same "world". I also use the word "kiyoshi", which means teacher even though they never say kiyoshi in GGG. They use it in IMM so I associate it with Hibiki.

* * *

**A Former Cross-Dresser--Part 1**

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Seisyu High School's newest instructor. Please welcome Hibiki Amawa."

There was an assembly that day, one where a new teacher was introduced. The entire school sat in the auditorium with the principal on stage. Next to him was a man in his mid to late twenties. He was taller than the principal with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes that were larger than most men.

"He is the new gym kiyoshi. Amawa-sensei, could you please say a few words?"

The new kiyoshi nodded. He walked u to the microphone and began to speak,

"Thank you for the introduction, principal. As a gym kiyoshi, I believe in the importance of physical activity. Not just for what it does to the body but also what it does for the mind. Those of you whom I'll have the pleasure of teacher will find that I am a fair kiyoshi." He then stepped back form the microphone.

"Thank you Amawa-sensei," the principal said, "I hope that all of you will make Amawa-sensei feel welcome here. This ends the assembly."

Neither Kyo nor any of her friends had Hibiki Amawa as a gym kiyoshi so their lives were unaffected. It was school as usual, or as usual as it can be when a girl is disguised as a guy. That is, until a week later…

It was a regular afternoon practice, but as everyone walked into the gym, they saw the new blue-haired kiyohsi standing there.

"Coach Fujio had a family emergency, someone is in the hospital and he may be out for a week or more. Until he returns, I will fill in as coach," Hibiki explained.

"A substitute coach?" One of the team members asked.

"Why bother? Imai-san does all the coaching," another said.

"Yeah, nowadays he just stays in the gym office during practice."

_Why did they bother getting a substitute? The captain pretty much does that job, _Hibiki thought sometime after practice started. As usual, it was Imai who did the actual coaching. He was standing off to the sides watching them. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the shortest member of the team, Kyo Aizawa.

_I was surprised they had a boy his height on the team, _he continued to think, _He is actually very skilled. Hmm…there's something else about him…something different…I can't put my finger on it._

_Chiharu happened to glance toward Hibiki's direction and thought, is he staring at Aizawa? Not seeing where he was going, he crashed right into Kensuke Yura. _

"Watch where you're going!" Chiharu growled after getting up.

"Me watch where I'm going? You ran into me. What we're you looking at anyway?" Yura retracted.

"What did you say!" Chiharu exclaimed angrily. Sure he and Kyo had declared their love for each other, but that didn't mean we wouldn't get angry with Yura anymore with that bad temper of his.

"Hey you two! Break it up!" Hibiki shouted.

"He started it!" Yura purposely said childishly.

Grumbling, Chiharu walked away from Yura.

"What was that about?" Kyo asked him after he passed her.

"Nothing," he mumbled. What was he suppose to tell her? He thought the kiyoshi was staring at her and that's why he ran into Yura?

"That wasn't nothing," The disguised girl said.

"I said it was nothing!" Chiharu said angrily. He then walked away form her.

Kyo sighed. They may have told each other how they felt, but everything was pretty much unchanged, including their arguments.

"If it isn't Chiharu and Yura, its Chiharu and Aizawa," Imai thought aloud.

"Aizawa…" Hibiki repeated under his breath. He already learned "his" name and something about "him" still nagged at him. Whatever it was, the kiyohsi felt it was familiar.

Days pass, a little over a week after Hibiki filled in for the coach. After all that time, he believed he knew what it was that felt so familiar about Kyo.

_It's not just his height, _Hibiki thought, _his build, his voice, even his eyes. Well, I've been told I have big eye for a man, but still…he's hiding something…The same thing I was hiding three years ago._

_It was the end of practice. Hibiki walked over to Kyo. Chiharu looked on thinking,_

_Now what' s he doing? _He had seen the kiyoshi occasional look at Kyo like on the first day, but they were always brief. This was the first time that we approached her though.

"Aizawa?" Hibiki asked "him".

"What is it, Amawa-sensei?" Kyo asked back.

"I need to speak with you." He said simply.

"Speak with me?" She repeated.

"In the gym office, if you can."

"Speak to me about what?"

Lowering his voice, Hibiki replied, "About your secret."

Kyo gasped silently, her eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"What I just said." The kiyoshi then walked away.

Kyo's mind raced as she stared dumbfounded at Hibiki,

_He figured it out! He thinks I'm a girl? How? What do I do!_

_She then shook her head. She thought that she should she what he meant by that. She couldn't let her secert out now. Not sure what she was in for, she walked out of the gym, heading for the gym office._

Some distance away, Chiharu ran out of the gym after Kyo, but she was already out of sight.

_Where did they go! _He thought, going down a hallway.

Meanwhile Kyo entered the gym office cautiously. No one else was in it except for the blue-haired kiyoshi who was sitting at his desk.

Kyo wasn't sure if she should talk first or wait for Hibiki to talk. He answered that for her.

"I'm sorry about calling you here like that Aizawa, but I had to ask you."

The disguised girl remained silent, nervously wondering what it was that he wanted.

"Aizawa…" Hibiki began. He wasn't sure how to put it. He knew she must've been worried about her secert. He understood that feeling very well. Finally he said,

"…You're a girl, aren't you?"

* * *

Yep, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. Sorry! Heh, don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Please tell me what you think of this one? 


	2. Part 2

Here is part two of "A Former Cross-Dresser". That's right, it will only be two parts. Hey, it's better than a one shot, right? This is how I wanted this story to be. Oh and I'd like to reply to what thoes who reviewed said:

Rinnykins: Hibiki isn't my character. Unless you mean wyou like the character I picked for this story. Don't worry, this chapter will explain. As I said, this story will have a different impact on the reader depending on whether or not they watch I My Me! Strawberry Eggs. I glad you liked it! Thanks for the review

Steve Sullivan: Wow! I can't believe you found my story! I'm surprised you found this since you said you don't read Girl Got Game. Yeah, I know I named myself StrawberryEggs (is that how you found this?), but I don't have any ideas for a real IMM fic...yet. Inlcuding Hibiki in another manga series will do for now. I hope you like how I ended it. It's short I know (though the chapter is long). By the way, I love your fic "Ten Years Later"!

* * *

**A Former Cross-Dresser--Part 2**

Kyo back away slowly from the kiyoshi, shocked but trying not to show it. Despite her efforts, it was written all over her face.

"What are you crazy!" Kyo voiced cracked. More clearly she continued, "What make you think I'm a girl!"

"Aizawa," he said, standing up.

"I'm not a girl!" She exclaimed, trying not to shout too loudly.

"Calm down!" Hibiki said to the obviously scared Kyo. He was afraid she would react like that, "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret."

"What secret!" She said sternly, trying to avoid running out of the office.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? _Kyo's thoughts raced like a car whose tires were being held in the air so that when it accelerates, it went nowhere.

"I know what you're going through, Aizawa. You don't have to worry! I did the same thing you are doing now."

"What, same…thing…" Kyo trailed off. Her look of fear turned into puzzlement. She blinked several times

"The same thing… I'm doing?" Kyo asked cautiously and in a bit of confusion.

"Mm-hm," Hibiki said with a nod.

"…You're really a woman!"

Hibiki fell down in an anime-style pratfall. He quickly got up and shouted (though trying not to shout too loudly),

"NO! I'm a man! I used to disguise myself AS a woman!"

"Oh, yeah. You said you _did _the same thing I'm doing," Kyo remarked.

"Exactly!" he said less outraged.

"Heh, I was about to say your disguise was better than mine. You use to be a cross-dresser, too? You have long hair, but I find that hard to believe."

Hibiki opened a drawer on his desk and rummaged through it. He took out a photograph and handed it to Kyo.

"Take a look."

It was a class photo, showing twenty-one students and a woman teacher. The woman looked tall with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Wow! That really is you!" Kyo said after looking carefully at the "woman",

"I recognized your eyes. You're lucky they're that big."

"I guess that's how I kept up that masquerade for that long," Hibiki said.

"But what did you do about your voice? There's no way you could pass for a woman with that voice."

"See that choker? It was a voice modifier. As long as I wore it, I sounded like a woman."

"Lucky you." Kyo had been talking in her normal girl voice, though keeping it low so anyone outside wouldn't hear her. She deepened her voice to sound like a boy and continued,

"I have to keep sounding like this most of the day. I get tired of always keeping my voice this deep."

"Too bad you didn't know Ba-chan when you started."

"Your grandmother?"

"Oh, no. Everyone just called her Ba-chan. She was my landlady back in the first town I taught in. She was the one who made that voice modifier. It was her idea for me to cross-dress in the first place."

"Why did you do it anyway?"

" Well, part of it was to get my first teaching job."

"What, you had to teach at an all girl's school?"

"Not exactly…"

Before he could say anything else, the office door swung open, hitting the opposite wall hard.

"Aizawa!" Chiharu shouted. He had been searching frantically for her until it hit him to check the gym office. His look of worry turned to bafflement upon seeing Kyo and Hibiki sitting in front of each other and chatting.

"Eniwa?" Kyo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, Aizawa! Your voice!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Oh, Eniwa already knows I'm a girl," Kyo assured him.

"He does? And he's okay with it?"

"Uh well, not at first…"

"Y-you were just talking?" Chiharu asked, still dumbfounded. Then he realized, "Wait! He knows!"

"Don't worry," Kyo told the spiked haired boy, "He used to be a cross-dresser, too."

Chiharu turned his dumbfounded looks onto the blue-haired kiyoshi, "You cross-dressed?"

Hibiki handed him the same photograph he showed Kyo earlier.

"That's really you?" Chiharu said. After studying the photo a little longer he said,

" Except for your height, you looked like a normal woman."

"Except for my height, I look like a normal boy," Kyo pointed out.

"Uh, yeah," Chiharu responded. Really though, even when he still thought she was a boy, he almost sensed there was something different about "him". That same sense occasionally made him uneasy around Kyo as a boy. He never thought about it, but perhaps some part of him always could tell Kyo was a girl.

"Still Eniwa, why did you barge in like that?" Kyo asked.

"Oh yeah," the spiked haired boy remembered, "I was looking everywhere for you." Feeling embarrassed he continued, "Uh during practiced it sometimes seemed like he was staring at you. I wasn't sure so I never told you. Then you followed him out of the gym today. I thought he might've been…you know, one of _those _teachers…"

"You thought what?" Kyo asked. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh boy," Hibiki sighed, "That would've been a bad misunderstanding. You see, I could tell there was something different about you, Aizawa, from the beginning. I guess I must've stared at you during when I was thinking why. Now I realize that I could somehow tell you were a cross-dresser. I guess its because I did it too. I can see subtle things and mannerisms that only a person hiding their gender does."

"And since I might've been a cross-dresser like you, you wanted to know the truth," Kyo said.

"Yes. That and I guess I wanted to talk to someone who experienced--or is experiencing--the same thing I went through. No one can understand except for another cross-dresser, even though you're a girl dressed as a boy."

"Heh, I never imagined that other people in the world would actually dress up as the opposite gender."

"I know but I shouldn't have been staring at you like that."

"Guess you don't need another scandal like what happened at Seitow Sannomiya, eh?"

All three of them turned their heads toward the door. It was open and Yura was standing in the doorway.

"Yura." Kyo said.

"Seitow Sannomiya…What do you know about it?" Hibiki asked with a serious look.

"It's become an urban legend," Yura replied. "A man straight out of college dresses up as a woman to get a job as a teacher. Sometimes it's because the school doesn't hire men teachers, sometimes to teach at an all girl's school. He's eventually found out and everyone called him a sick pervert. The student eventually forgave him and no charges were pressed but he left anyway. There are other variations to it of course.

I have read once that the story is true. It had really happened at a private junior high school called Seitow Sannomiya and the teacher was named Hibiki Amawa."

Hibiki nodded, "I guess something like that would become an urban legend. And the true story would leak out. You're right, I did teach at Seitow as a woman. I was about to tell Aizawa the whole story anyway.

It happened three years ago. I just finished college with a physical education degree and was eager to begin teaching. Seitow needed a gym kiyoshi so I moved to the town where the school was. When I went to get the jib, the principal told me that they didn't hire male kiyoshi. She said that men were unfit to teach. She clearly hated men and it made me angry. I wanted to proved her that men could teach just as well as women."

"And the best way to do that was to dress up as a woman?" Chiharu interrupted.

"Heh-heh, well that wasn't the only reason. My landlady demanded that I give her the rent money in advance. I had none left so really needed the job. It wasn't my idea to begin with, cross-dressing that is. Ba-chan, my landlady, suddenly had me trying on women's clothes, putting on make-up, changing my hair to brown and giving me a choker that changed my voice."

"Yeah, you said it wasn't your idea," Kyo said.

"I would've never thought of that before," Hibiki replied.

"Just like me, too. It was never my idea to dress up as a boy. I didn't want to do it either. You see it was my dad that came up with this crazy plan. It was his dream to play in the NBA someday, but he tore his Achilles' tendon and couldn't. He thought I could live his dream for him, so we moved to this town. I was upset leaving my friends and all, but I cheered up when I learned my new school would be Seisyu. I learned the truth when my uniform arrived. My dad explained that he had forged my papers so that it said I was a boy and expected me to disguise myself as a boy and play on the men's basketball team. I was furious to say the least, but by then I had no choice but to cut my hair and deepen my voice."

"That's harsh," the kiyohsi said, "At least I had a choice."

"I know" Kyo sighed, "Oh I'm sorry! I interrupted your story!"

"That's okay. I'll just continue now.

I was amazed at how much I looked like a woman. Huh, a little too much. I was a popular teacher, but especially with the boys. They even called 'Hibiki-chan" I didn't think I'd make a good-looking woman but…"

Kyo sighed, "I know how you feel. When I started this, I'd never have thought I'd make a good-looking boy, or become one of the most popular "guys" on the team."

"Heh, I've see your fan club during practice."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"I went off track there again. Anyway, I got the teaching job and became a gym kiyoshi. It wasn't quite how I wanted it, but I was still living my dream. I was a woman during school, but at least after I could take off the disguise and be myself."

"But weren't you afraid someone would recognize you?" Kyo interrupted.

"No one did," Hibiki replied, "My students sometimes saw me as a man as did other people, but they never recognized me as Hibiki the woman. The only one who knew my secret was Ba-chan. It's a little for you, Aizawa. You don't have to lead a double life."

"If it is, it sure doesn't feel like it," Kyo said.

"Hm, right. I wouldn't have wanted to be a woman twenty-four/seven either now that I think about it," Hibiki said, "Well anyway, I managed to keep up the masquerade for months, but after a while the vice-principal began to suspect the truth. It was her who exposed me."

"You were found out…Of course you were or else you wouldn't be here," Kyo said a bit sadly.

Hibiki nodded, "She somehow managed to take pictures of me taking off my make-up and hair dye and showed them to the whole school.

Everyone was horrified. They all thought I was a sick pervert who dressed up as a woman to get close to girls. My students felt like I betrayed them. I didn't want to keep on lying to them so I decided to move away. Because of what I did, the men-hating principal and vice-principal had the school and the students' parents assembled to vote to make the school an all-girl's school. Then Ba-chan went there and told everyone how I might've lied about my gender, but my teachings were not a lie. My students realized that and they forgave me. They stopped the school from becoming an all-girl's school and called for me to come back.

I was starting to walk to the train station, but I just couldn't leave until I spoke to me students one last time. With the help of two guys that lived in the same apartment complex I did, I set up a microphone and loudspeakers on the top of a building near the school. They all came to hear my speech. I thanked them so still considering me their kiyoshi and that I was glad I became one. I then told them that I was leaving anyway because I needed to find answers that I couldn't find there. I promised that I would return someday. Once I finished, I continued to and got on the train, but not before some of my students saw me off at the station.

For the past three years I traveled and did odd jobs, even went back to my hometown for a while. After that time, I decided to go back to being a gym kiyoshi, but Seitow didn't have any openings. I'm waiting for when Seitow is hiring again, so in the meantime I cam here to teach."

"Hm," Kyo sigh a little sadly, "They found you out, but they forgave you. Like I said, I never wanted to do this. But by now I've made so many friends at this school. Months before, a friend form my old school, Tsuyaka-senpai wanted me to go back to being a girl and play on the women's basketball. I refused so to force me she challenged Eniwa to one-on-one. He lost and I had to play on the girl's team, though she let me stay as a boy. Later Eniwa challenges Tsuyaka again and defeated her with me help. She became so angry that she tore open my shirt and revelaed the truth to Eniwa. He freaked out and for days he avoided me.

Later I ran way form Seisyu and went back home. Unfortunately my dad had gone to America for the NBA season. After spending the night in a cardboard box I decided to go back to Seisyu, to tried to anyway. Eniwa was there and I tried to ran away thinking he was going to hurt me. He caught up to me and to my surprise asked me to come back to the dorms. He told me that he missed me and that I was still myself, even if I'm a girl. I was so happy and relieved that Eniwa forgave me."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Chiharu scratched his cheek and said,

"You don't have to say it like that."

"It's true, We're close so that's why you could forgive me," Kyo said to Chiharu, then to Hibiki she said, "Yura, well, he pretty much knew from the beginning I was a girl. But… I don't know about everyone else. How would they react? I don't think they'll be as quick to forgive as Eniwa or your students, Amawa-sensei. I'm afraid of what they might do or say. I don't want to keep deceiving them, but I don't want them to find out either. If someday my secret is exposed to everyone…I mean, how long can I keep this up?"

After a brief pause, Hibiki said sadly,

"I felt that way a lot, too. I didn't want to keep lying them, but I was afraid of their reactions to the truth. Each day I wondered if I could keep it up. It may have taken a while, but my students forgave me. I may have been a fake woman, but not a fake kiyoshi.

So if you are ever discovered, Aizawa, they might realize that event though you weren't a fake boy, you weren't a fake basketball player. Or a fake friend."

"A fake boy, but not a fake basketball player friend, "Kyo repeated.

"Mm-hm," Hibiki said, nodding.

She smiled and continued, "You're right. I still hope that it won't happen, but if it does, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for saying that, Amawa-sensei."

And thank you too," Hibiki said, "Until now, I could never talk to anyone about my cross-dressing days. No one could really understand what I went through."

"Yeah, same here."

It was getting late and Kyo and Chiharu had to head back to the dorms. Kyo, Chiharu and Yura said good-bye to the kiyoshi and left. Yura went his separate way while the other two walked back to the dorm.

"I'm still amazed," Kyo said, "There is another person who did the same thing I am. He may be a man and a kiyoshi, but he still cross-dressed just like me."

"Yeah, who knew there were people as insane as you," Chiharu said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Heh."

For a while they said nothing else. Then Kyo said,

"If everyone does find out about me…I hope they'll be as understanding as Amawa-sensei's students…and you."

Chiharu was silent for a several seconds until he said,

"Even if they don't, I'll still be here for you."

Kyo smiled, "You really are sweet." _When you want to be._

Kyo's comment made the spike-haired boy blushed a bit. He then took quick glances around to see if anyone was around.

Kyo suddenly felt Chiharu's larger hand wrap around hers. It was her turn to blush, though she didn't get as nervous as the time they were on their first "date". The two said nothing else as they continued their way home.

* * *

_They know…They know…_

Two weeks had passed. A week and five days ago Hibiki Amawa was already relieved of his substitute coach duties. That day all the bathroom stalls were occupied so Kyo decided to get changed in locker room before anyone else.

_It wasn't…It wasn't like that…I didn't lie because I **wanted** to…_

Due to problems with her wrap though, the team walked in and saw that she was really a girl. She ran out after shouting "I'm sorry". She stopped for a while at the basketball court near the school.

_I can't go back there…_

Her worst nightmare had come true. In that instant, she didn't know what to do.

"Aizawa?"

She was hunched on the ground, crying. She looked up and saw the now familiar gym kiyoshi Hibiki Amawa. Since he no longer needed to be a coach, he could go home after school.

"Amawa-sensei…" She sobbed

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming closer.

"They…they found out," She said between sobs, "They know the truth."

Hibiki gasped silently, "The whole school?"

"No, just the team."

"So you ran away."

Kyo nodded.

The blue-haired kiyoshi stood silently, looking at her. Then he said,

"Don't you remember what we talked about?"

She said nothing, but her sobs has quieted.

"Don't do what I did, Aizawa. I just ran away, too. It took someone else to remind them, but my students realized I was a real kiyoshi and they forgave me."

Kyo stood back up, her sobbing eventually coming to a stop. She said, " You were a fake woman, but not a fake kiyoshi."

"Exactly. You have to remind them that even though you are a fake boy, you aren't a fake basketball player or friend."

"You're right, Amawa-sensei. I can't believe I did that after that talk we had."

"It's understandable. Still though, don't run. Even if they don't immediately realize what you are, you should show them."

"Show them…yes…"_And I still have Eniwa_.

"I'm going back. I can't just leave. Thank you so much Amawa-sensei.

Hibiki smiled, "Show them Aizawa. Show them."

She smiled back, then turned around and headed to the school. While she wasn't sure yet how to prove she was a real friend, she had an idea on how to show them she was a real basketball player.

_I doubt things would've gone differently if I told my students right then that I wasn't a fake kiyoshi_, the kiyoshi thought as he walked home_, still though, I have a feeling she'll be just fine._

* * *

And that concludes "A Former Cross-Dresser". I know I chose a little-known anime, but hopefully you were able to enjoy it even if you never watched I My Me! Strawberry Eggs. I know this wasn't that long and it was mostly a lot of talking, but that's how I wanted it. I wanted to write what I thought an exchange between two cross-dressers would be like. Hibiki may be a man, but I wondered what they would say to each other when I first read Girl Got Game (I watched IMM first). Thank you so much for reading this odd fic and again, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
